Saranghae
by Death Hime
Summary: Shinee One Shot/ Y solo ahora comienzo a darme cuanta, de uqe es más que un amigo, más que un hermano...Mucho más.../JonghyunxKey/lovely!


**Saranghae:**** Dulce Sabor**

_Pues bueno, he aquí algo que desde pensé en escribir he deseado hacer, un fanfic de una banda. Y este es uno de uno de mis grupos koreanos favoritos; ¡Shinee! Espero de todo corazón que les guste y ya saben...¡Dejad reviews!_

_Bueno aquí un poquito de mi pareja favorita de esta banda Jonghyun y Key..._

Bien. Hasta el momento el ensayo va perfecto. Pocos minutos más y un merecido descanso. Estoy completamente sudado y demoledoramente cansado, como siempre Dubu nos presiona, y en realidad, eso está bien.

Los pasos ya son memorizados, ahora vengo yo adelante, Minho toma mi lugar y Jonghyun va a la derecha... ¡Maldición!, el idiota después de meses de ensayarlo se movió a la izquierda.

- ¡Hey!- Le grito desde el piso.

- Ah... Lo siento.- Dice estirando un brazo sin mirarme, Taemin se ríe, intenta contenerse, pero puedo notarlo.

Me agarró del brazo de mi compañero y del mismo lo boto a él. Fue su culpa, merezco mi venganza.

- ¡¿Que te pasa?- Me grita él ahora desde el piso.

- Tu me empujaste primero, lo mereces.- Sonrío complacido y algo divertido.

- Perdona si a la diva le molesta un pequeño error, no quería molestarla.- Dijo al levantarse, intentando provocarme.

- No te gustaría tener un ojo morado o una nariz rota para mañana, ¿cierto?- Lo amenazo acercándome. Es extraño lo rápido que armamos lío y lo bien que nos llevamos.

- Hey...Hey... Calma chicos, solo fue un accidente, ¿ok?...-Nos separa Onew, bajando las revoluciones-. Bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy.- Sus palabras me relajan, corro de inmediato a la primera sala vacía en la agencia y sin pensarlo me echo sobre en el sofá.

Me cubro el rostro con una toalla y empiezo a tararear para calmar mis ánimos luego de la casi pelea. En eso comienzo a recordar... Buenos momentos para olvidar los malos.

**Flash Back**

¿Pasé el casting? ¿Fui seleccionado? Aún no termino de creérmelo cuando estoy entrando a las oficinas de SM Entertainment. Un tipo me recibe y me lleva hasta un chico que parece no mayor que yo, me habla de otros tres y que estaremos juntos, seremos una revolución mayor que TVXQ y cosas que en realidad han dejado de importarme demasiado.

- ¿Que tal?- Le saludo, mientras el tipo se aleja.

- Hola, soy Kim Jonghyun.- Responde.

- Soy Kim Kibum, ¿vamos por algo de comer?-

- Seguro.-

Corrimos fuera, antes de conocer a los otros chicos. Fuimos a un pequeño negocio y compramos unos dulces para hablar un rato.

Pasaron horas sin que nos diéramos cuenta de que la caja de las golosinas ya estaba vacía hace mucho. Nos quedamos ahí hablando hasta que el tipo que me acompañó a recorrer los pasillos de la agencia nos llevó a ambos de vuelta, jalándonos del brazo, mientras nosotros ocultábamos la risa, entonces se transformó en mi mejor amigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora que lo pienso hay miles de cosas peores que un simple error en la coreografía, tal vez debería hablar con él y pedirle disculpas. Pero no. Él hizo que la pelea se avivara aún más, me llamó diva, sabiendo cuanto odio que lo hagan, ¡no soy una diva! Él es quien debe pedirme disculpas a mi.

Pero que...Solo ahora me doy cuenta de la canción que sigo tarareando... ¿Por qué esa canción?

**Flash Back**

- ¡Key!- Me llama corriendo meneando una hoja.

Me toma de los hombros con una enorme sonrisa. Respira profundo y casi sin aire en los pulmones, no se aguanta y me dice:

- La he terminado, quiero que la leas.-

- ¿Antes que Onew y todos juntos?-

-Si, luego ellos la verán. Quiero que tu me digas que piensas primero, tú eres mi hermano.-

- Esta bien.- La recibo, en las desordenadas y llenas de borrones letras, puedo leer "Juliet".

La primera canción escrita totalmente por Jonghyun. Es emocionante de leer el fruto de mucho de su tiempo y esfuerzo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Río para mi. Mi hermano, ¿eh? Pues es cierto, desde que lo conozco creo que más que un amigo se transformó en mi hermano. Aunque a veces siento algo más dando vueltas en mi, como por ejemplo ahora.

Es que Jonghyun es más que un simple compañero, más que un amigo, incluso más que un hermano. ¿Es acaso tan importante como para ocupar tanto espacio en mis pensamientos y mi corazón?

Unos rápidos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi meditación y me obligan a erguirme un poco.

- Key, ¿Puedo entrar?, quiero hablar contigo.- Me dice aquella agradable y conocida voz.

- Claro.-

La puerta se abre con suavidad. Es él, y en su mano derecha la caja de galletas rellenas, predilectas desde que lo recuerdo.

Se sienta frente a mi, sobre la mesita junto al sillón.

- ¿Dulces?- Me pregunta meneando la caja frente a mis ojos.

Asiento con la cabeza. Toma una y la pone en mi boca. El contacto de su piel contra mis labios me provoca un extraño escalofrío que no reconozco. Al morder la galleta un poco del relleno se escurre por sus dedos, intento lamerlo, pero se me adelanta y pasa su lengua por su propio índice, sin dejar de mirarme. Esto me provoca una extraña sensación que tampoco se me hace familiar.

- Estuve pensando y...- Inicio mi enunciado, pero ni siquiera sé que decir.

- Creo que lo de hace un rato fue una tontería.- Dice asertivo llevando una galleta a su boca.

- Lo mismo pienso.- Confieso vaciando mis pulmones.

- ¿Me perdonas?- Pide poniendo una tierna expresión.

Debería decir un fuerte y claro "si", pero soy tan terco que no me siento capaz, pongo un rostro serio y lo miro con algo de desdén. Al tiempo el de Jonghyun se vuelve aún más dulce ablandando mi alma.

- Anda... ¿si? Sabes que no volverá a pasar, fue algo tan estúpido, perdón.- Dijo acercandose con su tierna carita, provocando que yo cambie también mi expresión.

- Claro.- Respondo finalmente-. ¿Y tú a mi?- Digo imitando su gesto.

- Por supuesto.- Dice alegre. Casi en el acto me toma y me abraza con fuerza, provocando miles de emociones y sensaciones dentro de mi, revolviéndolo todo. Recibo y respondo el abrazo con la misma fuerza y efusión.

**Flash Back**

- ¿No te pareció emocionante?, ¡el primer concierto! Las chicas gritando. Nosotros bailando y cantando, tú con tu actitud de ídolo y todo de maravilla... Fue realmente increíble.- Me dice con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

- Si, fue realmente genial.-

La adrenalina nos invade, hace solo unos minutos un tumulto de chicas y fotógrafos nos perseguía. Por fin estamos en nuestra habitación. Nosotros aquí, Taemin y Minho en la contigua y Dubu en la que sigue. Todo lo que quiero es descansar en la calidez del verano y de la emoción tras nuestro gran debut.

Estamos relajados y cómodos platicando y comentando. Ya hemos hablado con nuestros familiares y todo parece ir realmente bien.

Unos pequeños golpes en la ventana unos sonoros truenos y un luminoso rayo me provocan un sobresalto tremendo, obligándome a aferrarme con fuerza al torso de Jonghyun sin haberlo notado.

- ¿Que sucede?- Me pregunta con cierta dulzura en la voz.

- Yo... La lluvia... me ha sorprendido un poco.- Respondo sonrojándome avergonzado.

- Tranquilo, es solo una lluvia. La primera lluvia de verano.- Me calmo pasando su brazo hacia mi espalda.

- ¿Galletas?- Me dice acariciándome protector, asiento desde su la boca.- Me dice levantando mi rostro con su mano.

Puso una en mis labios y una en su boca, se acercó y las hizo chocar divertido. Eso tal vez provocó que mis mejillas se sonrojaran al triple y que todo mi cuerpo subiera unos grados su temperatura.

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Como no me di cuenta antes?

Mis mejillas se sonrosaron levemente ante mis recuerdos. Al fin lo he notado, por que me molesta, por que me agrada, no es mi compañero, no es mi amigo, no es mi hermano, nada de eso. Mi cariño y más bien dicho amor va más allá de eso, debo decírselo, antes de que todo esto se transforme en una bomba de tiempo dentro de mi.

- ¿Todo bien entonces?- Me pregunta al notar mi expresión algo preocupada.

- Claro.- Respondo sonriendo, ocultando mi confesión.

- Abre la boca.- Me dice del mismo modo que en aquel momento.

Obedezco, pone una galleta en mi boca, dejando poco más de la mitad fuera de ella. Se acerca y la muerde, provocando un leve contacto entre su nariz y la mía.

No se ha movido, tampoco yo. Siento su respiración suave y dulce en mi rostro, solo han pasado unos segundos, pero comienzan a parecer horas. Antes de que algo suceda muerdo con fuerza y me dejo caer, alejando nuestros rostros.

Su expresión ha cambiado, sus mejillas se han tornado rosadas, eso lo hace lucir menor, con cierta ternura y brillo en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada deja la caja en mis manos, rozando mis dedos con los suyos. A cada mínimo contacto mis sentidos se estremecen.

Se aleja hacia la puerta. Se detiene y la abre lentamente. Pone un pie fuera y se detiene, golpea con sus dedos el umbral un par de veces, se gira y queda de perfil sin mirarme, no logro descifrar sus pensamientos.

Si gira, es mi oportunidad. No tengo nada que perder, es mi amigo, hermano y confidente, si me rechaza, al menos todo lo aquí sucedido se mantendrá como un secreto.

Se gira por completo a la vez que yo me levanto. Sus labios se separan como para decir algo, se detiene y exhala.

Ambos tomamos una enorme bocanada de aire.

- Saranghae...- Susurro apretando mis ojos mientras escucho su voz pronunciando la misma palabra al unísono.

Con sorpresa abro mis ojos para darme cuenta de que ímita mi gesto. Ambos llenos de nerviosismo desviamos la mirada, sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra ahora.

Se sonroja aún más que antes, se asemeja a un niño pequeño.

Aún en silencio se acerca a mi y une sus labios a los míos con delicadeza. Los siento sobre mi, y el contacto es simplemente de una tibieza única y un sabor perfecto e irresistible. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla mientras yo comienzo a abrazarlo y el beso se vuelve más apasionado, sin perder su ternura.

- Te quiero Kim Kibum.- Dijo de modo adorable en un segundo de aliento.

Retrocedió los pasos hacia la puerta, esta vez para cerrarla definitivamente.

Regresó hacia a mi y abrazados, uniéndonos nuevamente en un dulce beso nos dejamos caer sobre el blanco terciopelo del amplio sofá...

Nuestro amor y pasión pura se desenfrena en nuestro momento especial, no habrá segundo en mi vida a partir de ahora en que no desee recordar estos perfectos minutos. Su calor sobre mi piel, el sentirlo en mi...

Segundo tras otro disfruto estas nuevas sensaciones, mientras él desliza nuevamente una galleta en sus labios para compartirla conmigo , chorreando el chocolate del relleno en mi boca y en parte de mi cuerpo y el suyo...

Creo que a partir de ahora, hay cierto dulce que desearé probar más seguido... El mejor dulce que he probado en mi vida es Kim Jonghyun...

_Espero les haya gustado mucho, por que al menos a mi me ha dejado satisfecha, aunque deseo más...Así que si escriben algo de esta encantadora pareja avísenme que me la devoro...Dejenme reviews y muchas gracias por leer..._

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Key&Jonghyun_

_KimKibum&KimJonghyun_

_Forever true love_


End file.
